The Epic Battle
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Kururu has planned a battle between many different characters - 20 aliens/humans/ghosts/cats. Scarier than the battle- why is Kururu being nice?  I do not inteed for this story to be good - I am writing it for fun. The second main character is Neko-chan.
1. Kururu, Being Nice?

Before we begin – Sorry for bad grammer and how we only use "chan" with "Neko-chan." The more times I use it, the more likely it is to be messed up. If some names are from the Japanese version and some form the English that is the same reason why.

"So why are we all here again?" Keroro asked.

"Kuku...For a contest, of course. The winner will get an item off this list. Kuku." Kururu laughed. Everyone in the room was confused – Kururu, giving away prizes? But before they could finish that thought – lists materialized in all of their hands.

\-

"If I win I get a ½ size Guntank!" Keroro smiled, going off into his own, thoughtless world.

\-

"The new book on UMA? But they sold out of that at the stores." Fuyuki exclaimed.

"We could find them, Fuyuki." said a voice behind him.

"Alisa! When did you get there?" Fuyuki jumped almost three feet in the air at her voice.

In the other side of the room: "Yes! I can get that new book to give it to Fuyuki! Or we could off looking for those creatures together. Or..." Momoka plotted.

\-

"A mountain of candy? That could last me almost a month!" Tamama exclaimed, daydreaming piles of candy.

\-

"That could be nice. A day off work to spend with Fuyuki and Natsumi," Aki sighed.

\-

"A d-date with N-Natsumi!" Giroro fainted. Koyuki, though not fainting, smiled at that prize.

\-

"A ticket to 623's radio broadcast! I thought they were almost impossible to get!" Natsumi exclaimed.

\-

"A day with Uncle!" Mois sighed, too happy to even say "You could say."

\-

"Hahaha! A colored box – with two colors! Hahaha!" 556 laughed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I must join, too, to help my brother."

("When did the Garuru Platoon get here?" was what everyone but 556 and Lavie were thinking right then.)

\-

"This could be a nice time to get revenge on Zeroro. Now, where is he?" Zoruru picked up a list.

"Zoruru, let me see!" Taruru grabbed the list. "Now I can beat Tamama and look like a hero!" (Who will be watching?)

\-

"Kururu is running this? Then I _have_ to win. That's the cool thing to do. I'll wait until the last minute, when the enemy is overconfident, to unleash my full power!" Tororo laughed.

\-

"Hmmm... Anti-aging medicine?" Pururu picked up the list.

\-

Meanwhile, outside – the list that Momoka picked up was catching on fire, so they threw the half-burned remains out of the window.

_Hmm? A day to pick on Natsumi all I want? This could be good. _A certain white cat next to a red tent purred.

\-

"Wait- what exactly is the contest, Kururu?" Keroro asked.

"Kuku. A battle. There will be two teams. Once half the people are annihilated, the remaining people will split into two teams until we can't do that anymore. Then it's an all out fight. Of course, no one will be hurt, because this is in a special dimension I made, with various landscapes." Kururu? No one getting hurt? What happened. _Or at least, hurt too bad. Kukuku..._

\-

"Dororo, why don't you join too? Everyone will forget you if you never even appear..." Kururu looked at the shadow in the corner.

\-

_Later, in Kururu's new dimension:_

"Now, here is the battlefield. Team A will start off in the desert area. Team B will begin in the forest area." Kururu laughed.

"What's that music in the background?" Natsumi suddenly asked, recognizing something.

"Kukuku... I managed to convince 623 to play background music and watch over Team B. Now for the teams -

_Team A_

_Keroro_

_Tamama_

_556_

_Fuyuki_

_Giroro_

_Lavie_

_Tororo_

_Taruru_

_Aki_

_Momoka_

_\-_

_Team B_

_Natsumi_

_Mois_

_Dororo_

_Koyuki_

_Zoruru_

_Pururu_

_Garuru_

_Neko-chan_

_Spirit-Girl_

_Paul"_

Suddenly they were all in the forest (or desert) , with epic music and to soft to be heard voices behind them.

"Welcome!" a voice echoed across the dimension.

"To where!" everyone asked.


	2. Paul and Spirit Girl, Already Defeated

"Hm. That's odd. Seems like the disappear-before-you-are-killed-function has malfunctioned. Nothing much. It just sent Spirit-Girl out of the game." Kururu looked again at the "defeated" section.

\-

Meanwhile, in the forest -

"I can't go against Momoka! I must surrender to give her team a better chance!" Paul yelled.

A few seconds later, he was sitting in the "defeated" section next to Spirit-Girl.

"Kururu, why have you made this contest?" Paul asked him.

"Simple. I'm video taping all of it and am going to sell the footage to an intergalactic television channel. Kukuku..." Kururu laughed.

Two people (is Spirit-Girl a person?) defeated already. How will this turn out?


	3. Tamama vs Taruru, The Window

Contestants left – 18

"Why was I put on the same team as _him_?" Tamama asked, thinking about Taruru.

"Master, there's a dark cloud around around." Taruru told him.

"Shut up!" Tamama yelled (in a bad mood – there is no candy in the desert.) "Tamama Impact!" Tamama unleashed an attack on Taruru.

Suddenly a voice rang out above them.

"No fighting between team members!" If you listened closely, you could recognize it as Saburo's voice.

Before they knew it, Taruru and Tamama were in the "defeated" section.

"Kukuku... Want some curry?" Kururu asked them, sitting in a chair surrounded by computer monitors.

After Paul explained why Kururu was doing this, Tamama and Taruru looked out the large window. There they could see everything going on – and that the teams were even now.

Fuyuki was trying to find water for the dehydrated Keroro.

556 and Lavie were somehow surrounded by colored boxes.

Giroro was hiking towards the forest, and Tororo was going insane with no computers to hack.

Momoka was watching Fuyuki try to care for Keroro.

Aki was also marching to the forest.

Natsumi, Koyuki and Dororo had made a camp by a waterfall in the forest, while Mois was skipping around, singing about Keroro, near them.

Pururu was going around making sure no one got sick.

Zoruru was nowhere to be seen.

Garuru had the wing things on (that he wore in episode 101)

And last of all, there was a white cat sitting in a tree.

"The view is amazing!" Tamama gasped.

"Actually, it's a giant screen showing what the videos are recording." Kururu clicked a button, and the screen shut off.

"I forgot to mention, or maybe I should say, didn't mention, that Alisa is here also – on Team A. That will give Keroro a 'pleasant' surprise." Kururu laughed to himself.

As Tamama thought back to the screen, he did remember seeing a dark, bird-like shadow over the ground.


	4. Keroro, How to Not Live in A Desert

Contestants left: 17 including Alisa

"Why would anyone live here?" Keroro, dehydrated, got the strength to ask.

"Gunso!" Fuyuki ran over.

"Fuyuki? Please get me some water." Keroro looked over at him.

"Sorry, Gunso. I've looked, and this is all I could find." Fuyuki gave the water he drained from a piece of grass to Keroro, who perked up slightly.

"Wha-" Fuyuki turned around painfully as a three-sided shuriken (sorry for my spelling mistakes – I do not have Japanese spell check) hit the edge of his shoulder.

"Zero Slash!" Zoruru yelled as the attack hit Fuyuki head on.

\-

"So Fuyuki, how do you like it in the 'defeated' area?" Tamama asked him.

Taruru was feeling left out, not knowing many people, so he was sitting on a bench (next to Spirit Girl, but Taruru had no idea.) Paul was taking notes on Fuyuki. Spirit Girl was poking a freaked out Taruru. And Kururu was eating- curry.

"It's okay. I wonder how Gunso's doing?" Fuyuki smiled, causing Paul to take even more notes.

\-

"Wa-ter." Keroro stammered.

"Keroro! Here's some water!" Momoka gave him a glass of water.

"Gross! There's a fly in it!" Keroro threw the glass on the ground.

"You jerk! I walked all the way to the forest to get this, hoping Fuyuki can see me, and this is the thanks I get!" Momoka yelled, grabbing Keroro's neck.

The voice rang from above again. "Do not attack team members. You are disqualified."

Momoka and Keroro were teleported to the "defeated" section (which looks like a doctor's waiting room, by the way.)

"Hi Gunso!" Fuyuki yelled.

Now it was obvious- Team A (except for maybe Giroro, Aki and Alisa) was doomed.


	5. Zoruru, Attacked by Colored Boxes?

Contestants left: 14 (I think, so we started with 21 , minus Tamama, Taruru, Spirit Girl, Paul, Fuyuki, Keroro and Momoka is 14. Okay, I got it right.)

"Brother, I found another box!" Lavie called over to 556.

"Hahaha!" 556 laughed, but he frowned on the inside, because it was not a "deluxe, two-colors colored box".

Lavie and 556 had gone foraging for food, making it to the forest, somehow. Under every bush, somehow, there was a colored box. It's like a disease 556 has that turns every food item into a colored box... Anyway, now Lavie and 556 have built a fortress from them.

"We're doing great, brother. Brother?" Lavie looked behind her, expecting, but not hearing, a laugh.

"Zeroro, come save your friends." Zoruru whispered, the blade on his hand having a few drops of blood on it.

"Brother!" Lavie yelled, grabbing the colored box and hurling it at Zoruru.

"You but up more resistance than you brother." Zoruru said, disappearing from where she threw box to, and reappearing right behind Lavie.

It might have been Lavie's scream as she was defeated, or the sound of the colored box falling, but something alerted Alisa that Zoruru was down there.

"Daddy – that is what defeated Fuyuki." Alisa said.

Without responding, the wings on her head made her swoop down, landing next to Zoruru. Before Zoruru could respond, Nebula had wrapped himself around Zoruru, constricting him. Unlike Lavie, Zoruru was defeated without a sound.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alisa nodded.

"He was teleported away. Maybe that's what Fuyuki's yellow friend meant by not getting hurt." Nebula informed her.

"It's night-time now. We can begin hunting."


	6. Koyuki vs Pururu, Many Stories in One!

"Now that we have only ten contestants left, we can now create more teams. Kuku. Here they are:

_Team C_

_Aki_

_Giroro_

_Mois _

_Koyuki_

_Alisa_

_Team D_

_Natsumi_

_Garuru_

_Pururu_

_Tororo_

_Neko-chan_

Thank you!"

\-

Meanwhile in the "defeated section".

"They forgot about me..." Dororo cried...

"When did Alisa join this!" Keroro asked, suddenly happy to not still be fighting.

\-

"How do you live without internet!" Tororo screamed.

That was when Tororo saw a giant black computer just a few yards away. He ran up to it, sat in the chair...

… And the computer set ate him.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alisa said to Nebula, who had turned back into a headband after acting as a computer desk.

They didn't even notice that Garuru shot at them before they were defeated.

\-

Pururu just barely managed to dodge the shuriken the almost hit her. Holding her giant syringe, she asked again.

"Where are you?"

Just then another shuriken hit her syringe, cutting it in half.

Now Pururu knew that she couldn't win. She dropped the broken syringe and ran for the woods. A shuriken sliced the ground right in front of her, as a warning. Then the next one finished her off.

Koyuki smiled as she got one person closer to a date with Natsumi.

One person closer to the end of the battle.


	7. Neko chan, I am Not a Normal Cat!

Contestants left: 7 (Aki, Giroro, Mois, Koyuki, Natsumi, Garuru, Neko-chan.)

Mois grabbed the Lucifer Spear and charged at Natsumi the second she came into sight.

"Armegeddon, 1/10,000!" she yelled as Natsumi saw her.

"Mois!" Natsumi just barely had time to dodge, but the force of the ground shattering threw her into the air as she disappeared.

"Only five more to go until I get the date with uncle. Two more until new teams are created!" Mois danced around. "You could say, at the very end?"

\-

This was a very short battle. As Aki was eating breakfast (where did she get that?) Garuru shot her and she disappeared. Yes, I couldn't think of anything better...

_What an interesting name. Well, I guess I will meet this Pekoponian warrior "Neko-chan"soon now._ Garuru thought to himself.

\-

"Neko-chan? How did you end up in this battle? Kururu, that scheming devil, pitting a little cat against a planet-destroyer, me, Natsumi's mom, Alisa and a ninja." then Giroro looked closer at the cat's pine cone collar.

"That pine cone. I remember when I thought it was a grenade. Actually, it does kind of look like one." Giroro ripped it off the collar, but the cap was still attacked to the collar. Neko-chan ran off.

"A _real _grenade!" Giroro asked, as it exploded and he was teleported off.

_Everyone still thinks I am just an innocent kitty? _Neko-chan purred.

\-

"Everyone, the new teams are created.

_Team E:_

_Garuru_

_Koyuki_

_\-_

_Team F:_

_Mois_

_Neko-chan"_

\-

"For Natsumi!" Koyuki yelled as she rushed at Mois, her katana hitting Mois's Lucifer Spear.

After a few minutes of sword fighting, Mois ran forward.

"Armageddon, 1/10,012!" Mois yelled.

Then Koyuki used her ninja skills to make her look like Keroro.

"Uncle!" Mois yelled, falling to the ground, where a shuriken defeated her.

"Two left." Koyuki, back to normal smiled.

"Uh?" Koyuki turned around, barely dodging Garuru's shot. Koyuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

\-

Koyuki reappeared right next to Neko-chan.

"You look hungry. Here." Koyuki handed Neko-chan a fish.

"Hiss!" Neko-chan almost scratched Koyuki in the face, but Koyuki barely dodged.

The same voice rang out from above. "Do not attack the enemy!" it said, and Koyuki was transported to the "defeated" section.

\-

Kururu laughed. "The final contestants are in. It will be... Garuru vs Neko-chan!"

"What!" Everyone yelled, mistaking Neko-chan for an average cat. This was not an average cat – this was _Giroro_'s cat.


	8. Neko chan vs Garuru, A Real Cat?

"Hm. That Neko-chan must be good. They must have gotten that name somehow. Reflexes of a cat? The ability to hide in shadows? Seeing in the dark? Climbing abilities? Always landing on four feet? Or something else, like a taste for fish or milk? Cat-shaped ears? Fur? Whiskers?" Garuru tried to figure it out, when a white cat pounced on him.

The cat was already gone by the time he gotten out his rifle.

"Heh. A _real _cat?" Garuru almost looked like might almost have the faintest hint of almost laughing.

"Hiss!" Neko-chan pounced on him from behind, knocking him down. When he immediately got up, he expected Neko-chan to attack him from the back, but, this time, the cat attacked him from the side.

Garuru's wing device opened and he flew up to get a better view.

"A real cat? That Kururu never ceases to amaze me." Garuru aimed his sniper rifle at the white blur below. Once he fired, he saw it fall limply to the ground, and not move.

Garuru returned the gun to wherever they disappear to.

"That's odd. They usually disappear once they are defeated. Once Garuru looked closer, he saw that it was actually a miniature, white colored box, covered in cat fur and dragged all the way over here.

"Where is-" as Garuru flipped the box over he was surprised. In it there was an activated grenade.

"Stupid cat!" Garuru yelled as he was defeated.


End file.
